


Stranded

by Canadian_girl2000



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick shows up for a bit at the end, Gen, Jason is having a bad week, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, rating for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_girl2000/pseuds/Canadian_girl2000
Summary: This situation was less than ideal. Take a vacation, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. Well, whoop de doo. Here he was, stranded in the middle of buttfuck nowhere and completely alone.Whump"tober" day 9: Stranded
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946773
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> A whole two months later and we're back! Sorry for the huge delay. November was a rush of me playing all the Arkham games and a bunch of school crap. Next thing I knew it was exam time.
> 
> This story is really short, and a bit all over the place, but bear with me. The only things I've written in the past few months are essays.

This situation was less than ideal. Take a vacation, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. Well, whoop de doo. Here he was, stranded in the middle of buttfuck nowhere and completely alone.

“How does this shit keep happening to me?” Jason asked aloud. As expected, his inquiry received no answer. It was to be expected when one had gotten stranded on an island somewhere in the pacific. He’d been stuck for 24 hours so far and he was no closer to escaping.

The island was small. There was no shelter except for the overturned boat that had been washed ashore during the storm. There were palm trees, coconut trees and a few berry bushes he hadn’t chanced eating for fear of them being poisonous. Thankfully, the island had a small freshwater spring, so he didn’t have to worry about dehydration. The boat radio had been destroyed, so he couldn’t call for help (he’d already tried screaming for Superman, pride be damned, but seeing as he hadn’t shown up, he must have been off-planet). 

His brothers had definitely realized he was missing though. They were supposed to be meeting up today. The plan had been for Jason to take the boat and slowly make his way toward his brothers. He had been the unlucky one and had lost rock paper scissors to Dick. In fact, this whole thing was Dick’s fault. He was the one who wanted a vacation so why the hell had he felt the need to drag Jason along? Jason, who was completely happy with spending his days in cloudy, rainy Gotham instead of out in this blinding sun. When he got back to Gotham, he was never going to leave it again, Dick and his puppy dog eyes be damned. 

But first, he had to get off this island alive.

* * *

Was it bad that he would rather fistfight the Joker than be in his current situation? Probably. But this island was getting old. The heat had reached the point of being excruciating and he really wanted a burger. He was trying his best to stay out of the sun, but the only time he could do any work was during daylight hours, where he could properly see. His head was pounding, and he was starting to get dizzy. His attempts at fixing the radio had been futile. He could do nothing else but wait to be rescued and he hated being unable to do anything. 

If this went on any longer he was going to lose it. (Maybe he should take one of the coconuts and name it Wilson. At least that way he would have someone to talk to)

  
  


* * *

It took a whole week before he finally got rescued. A whole week to himself. In any other situation, he would have enjoyed it. 

When Dick spotted him, he rushed over and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Dick apologized profusely. Jason tuned him out, instead letting the feeling of comfort wash over him. He was safe.

* * *

[My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/canadian-girl2000)


End file.
